The Men In Red
by FreddyG16
Summary: i dont own Hellsing or Devil May Cry: this is a crossover story about a demon/vampire hunting job taken on by the 2 best in the business Alucard and Dante but they dont know they've been assigned for the same mission, what could possibley go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The Men In Red**

"Alucard I have an important assignment for you in America", said sir Integra "and you should probably take Seras as well, its going to be dangerous and we need all the help we can get". I suppose so, but she will only slow me down but if it is your bidding master then I will do it".

"HEY! Dante get the hell up!" shouted Morrison "I've got a job for you" he said, "huh a job? Finally I haven't had a job in months now" said Dante as he slowly got off of the couch and put on his coat and accessories and walked out of the door as Morrison explained the details of the job.

"Master I cant believe we're getting to go to America, its going to be wonderful" said an ecstatic Seras, then all of a sudden Alucard walked up and grabbed her she started to scream but trusted her master then he stuffed her in a coffin and locked the lid shut, carried it outside and had Walter put it in the private jet. When the jet had landed on American soil Alucard stepped out in a nice black suit with an umbrella and carried the coffin towards they're temporary sleeping arrangements, then let her out. As a car came rolling up to a cheap motel Dante stepped out and said "look at this piece of shit" "look Dante its all we can afford right now so get in and shut up" said Morrison. As Dante was walking up the stairs he saw a tall man carrying a huge luggage box, well it looked like a luggage box anyway but he didn't take much notice of it. "all the money that woman has you think she would give us a better hotel" said Alucard as he opened the door and threw the coffin in which hurt Seras quite a bit but he didn't care much for that. The coffin burst open and she jumped out, "master do you have to be so rough with the coffin?" Seras said as she was quite sad he held such low regard for her but because he was her master she just accepted it. "hey Morrison did you hear a thud coming from upstairs?" said the demon hunter "kind of, why?" said a confused Morrison, "hmmm, forget it" said Dante.

"so what are we going to do first master?" said a pepped up Seras "first I am going to look for some clues to where these vampires are and you will be bate when I find them" said the great vampire "huh?" said the vampire, "what do you mean bate?" she said in a whimpering voice, "oh you'll find out soon enough" Alucard said with a grin on his face. The net morning Alucard went out with his umbrella to look for clues and told Seras just to stay in and do whatever, so she went for a tour around the hotel and sat at the bar, there was a tall man sitting in the seat beside her, he had white hair a red waistcoat like top with a black long sleeved t-shirt like top underneath it and black trousers with black boots. She assumed he was a gang member or something but she was surprised to see he was eating a strawberry sundae and she hardly thought a tough gang member would eat that sort of stuff so she assumed him ok. "excuse me sir, may I borrow your news paper?" she said in a timid voice, but then she realised he had earphones in and couldn't hear her so she tapped his shoulder and he turned and knocked a glass of juice over her as they were too close, "yeah?" Dante said as he inquired why she had tapped his shoulder, a drenched Seras replied "excuse me but may I borrow your news paper?", "sure why not" as he gave her the paper she decided it would be the decent thing to introduce herself, "I'm Seras by the way, it's a pleasure to meat you" she said "I'm Dante its nice to meat you too" he said "so what brings you here then Mr Dante?" Seras said trying to make conversation, "work, I own an odd jobs agency so I'm here to sort out some business, what about you?" he inquired "I'm here on business too, I'm a police woman so it takes me to all different places, I'm just waiting for my m…chief to get back so we can do some investigating" she said "would you like a strawberry sundae?" Dante asked whilst slightly flirting with her, this was one of the times she wishes she was human so she could eat a sundae with him but unfortunately she couldn't "umm sorry, I don't like strawberry sundaes but thanks for asking" she said "well would you like something to drink?" he asked knowing there must be some drink she likes but Alucard was right on time to save her from making a mistake by accepting the drink as he walked through the door and made his presence known "police girl, no flirting with men on the job" he said loudly as Seras face went bright red with embarrassment and she walked away "sorry" she said to Dante "maybe I'll see you around again some time" Dante said as she walked away upstairs. "police girl I found out where the vampires are meeting tonight, they're meeting in a bar down town so I want you to go there and act as if you've never been there before" he said "but I haven't been there before master" she replied "that's the stuff already in character, okay ill meat you there. Go at around midnight" he said "okay master I will" she replied.

"okay I hope these guys aren't too scary" she walked through the door and saw lots of large men with tattoos all over themselves "hey chick!" one of the men shouted "we don't have any foofy lady drinks around here so piss off!" he shouted "I'm terribly sorry sir but I'm new to this area and I got lost could you help me out?" she said "oh we'll help you out alright" the man got to his feet and quick as a flash had his hand on her throat she thought she could handle herself as she was a vampire but he was far stronger than he and as she was starting to feel like she was going to die here a bullet shaved off of the mans hand and as a refle he jumped backwards, "master I knew you'd come to help me before the designated time" but when she finished she realised it wasn't her master who shot the gun but the man she met at the bar "next time the bullet will pass through your head" the hoard of demons leapt at him with great speed but he put his guns away and fought them by hand and completely out classed them in every way, he was far faster, stronger and smarter than they were and in a matter of minutes he had slain them. Seras came from the corner too see the damage but when she went to thank him he was gone "hmmm, master isn't going to be happy he never got to kill anyone".


	2. the men in red chapter 2

The Men in Red part 2

"ring, ring, ring"

"uh, man, my head is killing me, now i'm hearing bells" said dante as he awoke to a messy roome on the floor.

"DANTE! OPEN UP!" Morisson was not happy.

"aw shit, what i do now" said Dante puzzled.

Dante slowly pandered swaggered to the door and unhooked the chain.

"YOU KILLED !& GUYS LAST NIGHT!, THE MSSION WAS TO GET INFORMATION NOT KILL EVERY POOR BASTARD THAT LOOKS AT YOU FUNNY!" screamed Morisson.

"GET INSIDE, DO YOU WANT EVERYONE AND THEIR GRANDMA TO KNOW ABOUT IT! Shouted Dante.

Morisson marched into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"what were you thinking Dante, there was a guy who you were supposed to meet with and exchange information, everyone in that bar was killed, do you know what that means?" said Morisson grinding his teeth in frustration.

"yeah, it was a bar of pussies" said Dante as he smiled

"you killed the informant, do you know how much ass i had to kiss to be allowed to talk to that guy let alone set up a meeting?"

"no, and i don't want too". Dante stuck his t shirt on, grabbed his boots and walked out of the hotel room.

Dante was walking down the hall when he saw the tall light skinned man in what seemed to be a top notch suit, standing at the elevator.

"hey, your that guy right? The guy who hangs around with the cute chick, whats a policeman doin here anyway?" inquired Dante.

"none of your business" Alucard said bluntly.

"who died?" said Dante sarcastically.

"you, if you aren't not careful" said Dante and went into the Elevator and pressed ground.

Dante ran down the stairs as fast as he could, he managed to beat the Elevator and waited for it to open, but when it did the tall man was nowhere to be seen.

"hmm, i'll need to look into that, its not like everyone can vanish" said Dante.

Seras was sitting inside a pool hall when she heard a loud bang, she turned round to see what all the commotion was about.

"you cheated, you can't hit up the table!" shouted a large bald man

"you didn't specify" said the young man who Seras remembered meeting at the hotel.

"excuse me, i'm going to have to ask you too step aside" said Seras trying to appear as an official policewoman.

"or you'll do what lady? Write me a ticket, hahaha" the man laughed in Seras' face.

"hey chick, u might wanna leave this too me" said Dante as he knew the moment that man hit him that he was no ordinary human.

"i don't like little girls interfearing in my business, Said the man as he raised his hand.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you, its a good way to catch your death" said Alucard as grabbed the mans hand.

"master, what are you doing here?" said Seras

"you children obviously can't look after yourseves, so i thought i'd drop by" said aucard as he snapped the mans wrist like it was a cookie.

"_woa, that's unreal, i knew there was something up with that guy" _thought Dante.

Dante quickly jumped to his feet and kicked one of the mans fiends in the face.

"who are you, why are you really here, its obvious your not a cop!" Dante said to Alucard.

"well...", "SHUT UP POLICEGIRL!" shouted Alucard.

"i don't need to tell you anything" Alucard continued to demolish the men in the bar as did Dante, Dante kicked the final man inbetween the legs.

"if in doubt kick the balls" said a bemused Dante.

"so why are you..." Dante realised that Alucard and Seras had left, and decided he better leave before the police show up.

"no more mr nice guy, i'm finding out who you really are"


End file.
